tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Banished From School
After Olivia is falsely accused of causing trouble around the school, she is kicked out. Kaitlin and her friends are determined to find out the reasoning behind this strange behavior. Episode Summary Olivia is innocently sitting in class. But she has to go to the bathroom. She leaves, but she doesn't go to the bathroom. She ends up writing graffiti all over the school. Anna is walking in the hall and notices. She wonders if everyone is acting out of character again. Later, Olivia starts a food fight in the cafeteria. Maddie wonders what's gotten into her. But everyone seems to be enjoying the food fight. Trev hammers Hunter with a cream pie, Hannah runs away from Jasmine who has a chicken wrap, Zac throws peas and carrots all over. The food fight only serves as a distraction, where Olivia plants bombs all around the school. Savannah wonders if anybody else hears beeping. The food fight stops, and she's right. Everyone runs out of the school screaming. After the school detonates, Olivia runs off. But then, Olivia shows up, wondering what's going on. Kaitlin is so confused. But the principal comes up to Olivia and says she's expelled. Olivia doesn't even know what she did. She's in shock. Katie feels as if someone is behind this. Kaitlin thinks they need to get to the bottom of this, because Olivia would never get expelled. After some investigation, the girls end up at Albert's lair. Kaitlin comments about how she hasn't been here in a long time. Kaitlin isn't very happy to see Albert again. Savannah wonders what Albert's been up to this time. Albert introduces his shape shifting device. With it, he can transform into a perfect persona of anybody and cause all kinds of mayhem. Olivia wants to know why he even did this in the first place. Albert has just about has it with all their heroic deeds like stopping an alternate dimension villain, saving a fireworks show, and matchmaking. The girls begin to fight Albert. Kaitlin is glad her fighting skills are coming into use again. Just then, Shannon remembers she has a laser gun. She uses it to destroy the shape shifter. Albert is mad and tells the girls he isn't finished with them yet. The girls rush back to the school and tell the principal Olivia is innocent. They explain the whole story, and he lets Olivia return to the school. Everyone is happy, especially Olivia. Production Information * CGI is mainly used on elements of Albert and his lair * There is a deleted scene where Olivia uses e-cigarettes as a smoke machine in the boy's bathroom. The scene is nowhere to be found Trivia * Anna mentions the events of "Back To School..." * The rugby theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard during the food fight * The nachos from "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" and dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" are seen in the chaos of food during the fight * One of the scenes of the food fight is similar to the shotgun fight from the ''Family Guy ''episode "Petarded" * Albert's lair from "When the Going Gets Rough" is seen again, as well as Kaitlin recalling her first encounter with Albert in this episode * Albert mentions events from "The Kaitlin Movie", "The Red, The White, and the Blue", and "Maddie Needs A Little Love" * Kaitlin shows she still has her fighting skills from "Oh So Serious" * Shannon uses her ray gun from "You Give School A Bad Name" once again Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles